So Many Wolves
by Ineeda McPename
Summary: Hermione inadvertantly follows her former DADA professor, Lupin, to a secret destination the summer after sixth year. She's not suppose to be there...RLNT, HGRW
1. Familiar Ground

**Chapter 1**

**Familiar Ground**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooh, Hermione, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she opened the door to the girl's flushed face. "Come in, come in, it must be cold out there! How are you? Oh, so good to see you. Wonderful you're here. Are you hungry? I'm just making dinner."

Hermione laughed at the onslaught of Mrs. Weasley's enthusiasm, and she helped hang up her scarf and jacket as she replied.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, though yes, I am a little hungry."

"Wonderful! This way, this way, into the light." She was ushered into the foyer, where candlelight splashed on her face. "Let's look at you." Mrs. Weasley looked her up and down, before pulling her into a crushing hug. "My dear," she cooed. "Well, let's get to the kitchen. Ginny's in there, helping, as are everyone else."

Hermione gladly followed the woman down the hall and a small flight of stairs. Soon they entered a dungeon-like room, the kitchen, which at the same time felt dank and welcoming. A large fire burned in the fireplace at the far side, with a cauldron bubbling above it. The occupants all turned their faces toward them as they entered. Ginny, like her mother, squealed an unearthly greeting, and charged Hermione, tackling her into a hug in a flurry of red hair.

"Good to see you!" she said, releasing her.

"You too." Hermione replied, grinning. She turned. "Hello, Mad-eye."

"Granger… glad to see you still alive."

"Oh, thanks," she snorted, as Mad-eye shook her hand. Her and Ginny laughed before addressing the rest of the room. There, sitting at the table with a mug of butter beer in his hand, was shabby Remus Lupin, looking very under the weather, but nevertheless beaming back at her.

"Professor!" she squeaked, taking on the style of the Weasley women. She had always been attracted to the man, in an unspeakable way. And who was to argue? He was a very good-looking man indeed, not to mention amazing, as he indubitably was.

He stood laboriously, and stepped toward this former student with an elated smile.

"Good to see you, Hermione. Though you still call me professor. You needn't, you know."

"I know, its just habit." She took a breath, "but I'll give you a hug," and with a smile, she wrapped her arms around his middle. The action surprised him slightly, but he returned the gesture warmly.

"So I hear you'll be staying here until school starts."

"Yes. My parents are both on business trips, and I would have had to stay in our house alone. I thought, why not come there?"

"Wonderful. We're glad to have you. There are more than enough rooms here, anyway."

The room shared a laugh.

"Have a seat, " said Ginny, and she drew up a chair for the both of them. "Can I get you some butter beer? Pumpkin juice?"  
"Fire whiskey," she joked, sitting down as Lupin did. "The trip here was hell. My parents wanted me to travel the muggle way here, just for safety purposes. They still don't trust the fireplaces, or port keys. Or rather, they don't understand them, though I've tried to explain it to them a thousand times."

"I rarely trust port keys either," said Lupin. "Think about it. It's a random object, chucking you through space and time."

"True," chimed Mrs. Weasley from her counter, as Hermione snorted into her new glass of pumpkin juice. "I've never liked them."

Lupin handed Hermione a napkin with a sideways smirk. "Though broomsticks are dangerous, undeniably."

"I suggested I fly here, to my parents, " said Hermione, cleaning the table of her spray. "And they asked me if I had a license."

"Oh, right. Cars. My father made me get a license the summer I was sixteen."

"You know how to drive?"

"Yes," replied Lupin. "And I like driving, every now and again."

"Why would he make you learn?"

"My mother got on his case. She's a muggle, remember?"

Hermione took a sip of her juice again. "I always forget."

"Who wants stew? And where is Tonks? She said she'd be here by eight."

"Ooh, Tonks is coming?" asked Hermione, as she noticed Lupin move uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes, she is. Ginny, set the table. No, Hermione, you stay right there. You've just arrived. Relax."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was delicious, and Hermione realized how much she had missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Tonks did show up, about ten minutes into dinner, apologizing profusely for her tardiness, and for breaking a vase in the hall on the way in.

"Sorry, Molly. I tried to fix it, but I think it scuttled under the staircase."

"Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Weasley had said, trying to mask her annoyance.

Lupin had paled slightly on Tonks' arrival, and the two greeted each other cordially. Hermione leaned over to Ginny to ask what was going on, but Ginny merely stuffed a piece of beef into mouth and whispered, "Ill tell you after dinner."

"Where's Ron?" her Hermione asked after a silence. She had, in fact, been wondering the question since she got there, but she asked now because the time seemed right.

"Oh, he would have liked to come tonight, dear, but he's helping Fred and George at their shop until Tuesday. He's coming then."

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"Working late at the ministry." Said Tonks. "I saw him there when I left. It looked like he had a bunch of paperwork to do."

"He'll be home late."

"How's, Harry doing, have either of you heard form him?" Lupin asked, ladling stew into his bowl for a second helping.

"No," the girls answered in unison. Ginny continued, "He's at his uncle, I think, trying to set things straight."

"Right."

The table fell into another silence, as everybody wondered about Harry's well being. The end of the last year had been a blow to all of them, but everyone knew it had hit Harry very hard.

"Remus, dear, have you eaten enough? You're looking particularly skinny these days. I want to make sure you eat well…"

"Thank you Molly, I have."

Tonks and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other skeptically. This prompted Ginny to face Hermione, and gesture upstairs with her eyes. Hermione nodded.

"We're gonna head for bed, Mom."

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly put off. "You're not going to stay for dessert?"

"I'm sure its wonderful, but I really am quite tired." Said Hermione, mustering a yawn.

"Well, yes, I suppose you're right. I don't want you burning your candle at both ends, especially not with the way things are."

The room wished them goodnight, and the girls tumbled out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered as soon as they were in the hall. Ginny grabbed her shoulder excitedly and dragged her up the stairs, making sure to be quiet enough not to awaken Mrs. Black.

"Lupin is feeling really uneasy about how things are going, and he loves Tonks so much," Ginny said, stepping over the growling, shattered remains of the vase Tonks had broken. "Its so cute, he gets all uneasy when she comes into a room still, but Tonks, you know her. She's such a force. She's just kind of upset at the situation."

"What do you mean, how things are going?"

"Lupin's been going on a lot of dangerous missions lately, and he doesn't want to drag her into it and endanger her. He's such a good guy…" Ginny sighed.

"Oh jeeze."

They had entered the bedroom they were sharing and had plopped down on a bed.

"But they were holding hands at- at the funeral. You saw it, I saw it. Everybody saw it."

"Well, they love each other. They're just having some problems. Tonks is still stressed to the max."

Suddenly, there was a scratching at the door. They exchanged a confused look, and Hermione got off the bed and walked toward the door. Very slowly she pulled it open, only to reveal the same vase they had stepped over before, growling and making a fuss on the wood floor.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Hermione, as she rolled her eyes at Ginny. But then the pieces of porcelain turned and hustled away from the door and down the hall. "Oh, I'll just go fix it." She pulled the door shut behind her and tip toed after the vase, where it had stopped just above on the landing. "Come, here, now…Reparo!" The vase came together as one piece and tottered on the edge of the stair. Hermione leapt at it and caught it in her arms, then stood to put it back where it belonged, down the stairs and in the main hall. But as she was descending, she heard voices, and dropped down on her haunches, half hidden by the banister and shadows. She crept to the bottom of the flight, and peering around the handrail, she saw Tonks and Lupin.

"I don't want you to go. Last time you came back like a piece of mince meat."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you wont."

"Tonks, mince meat is not dead. I know how to take care of myself. Besides, do you think I'm comfortable with the fact that you're a certified auror?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Tonks, narrowing her eyes.

"You're brilliant. But you could get killed just as easily as I could. This war is full of chances everybody has to take. I have to go. You know I do." Lupin sighed. "And you know I want to. I want to do anything to help. This is just right for me."

Hermione could see tears welling in Tonks' eyes. He pulled her into him, and held her tightly.

"Stay here, and stay safe. I'll be back."

Hermione felt guilty that she was spying on something so intimate, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. Tonks looked up at Lupin, and they held each other's gaze for a moment before kissing.

It was one thing to see her teacher holding hands, but this was almost too much for Hermione. She gasped despite herself and watched in awe as her professor skillfully executed the action. She would have never known… her teacher? _Former,_ _former…_ she reminded herself. His hands wound his way up Tonks' shirt, and did something unseen that made Tonks breath hard into his mouth. Finally they broke apart, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Lupin smiled sadly, and then stroked her cheek before turning and walking away. Tonks was left standing dejectedly, and soon after she wiped her face and went back into the kitchen.

It was then Hermione was stirred out of her thoughts, for she realized Lupin was heading for the stairs; the stairs she was presently crouched on. Remembering she had the vase in her arms, she decided to choose a risky, but probably most explainable action. She stood straight up, startling Lupin who was nearing the flight.

He whipped his wand out of his sleeve and brandished it at her with a fierce countenance that Hermione had never been on receiving end of. Soon he saw that it was she, and lowered his hand with a sound of relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, what… what are you doing?" He said, shakily, for her sudden and bizarre appearance had surprised him.

"I – uh, I was just putting this vase back. The vase that Tonks broke, I fixed it, cause it was, scratching at our door and I went out…"

While Hermione babbled on with excuses, she could see Lupin was politely not buying it. He smiled knowingly, and she knew she had been caught.

"Its all right." She stood awkwardly. "You can put the vase back," he prompted as he passed her on the stair, "and you should get to bed. Its late, like Molly said, don't tire yourself out." And he disappeared on the second floor after shooting her a wry smile.

Hermione shook herself of goose bumps and returned the porcelain figure to its stand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny jumped as her friend burst through their door and flung herself face down on the bed.

"What!? What happened? What took you so long?" She asked, shaking the mattress and giggling. "Something happened! What what!?"

Hermione surfaced, looking like she had just been plunged into freezing water.

"I saw Tonks and Lupin snogging!"

Ginny gaped. "Ohhh, ooohhh wow! You saw them! You know, Ron caught them a couple days ago…"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned, flipping on to her back.

"Ron said it was actually really hot… he said Lupin actually knew what he was doing… was he right?"

"Yes! He was brilliant!"

"You know, I'm sure we've all thought about it and dreamt about it, but for it to actually be true…"

"Professor Lupin is a suave, passionate, libidinous man! Who would have thought?"

"Well, I guess he was a marauder…"

"Oh, you're right. I'm sure hanging out with Sirius had a lot to do with it…"

At the mention of their departed friend, the girls sobered.

"I'm sure Sirius would be very proud of him." Said Hermione hopefully.

They sat in silence for several moments. "But that's not the worst of it, He knows I saw them!" she continued.

"Who?"

"Lupin!""

"What did he do?"

"He smiled."

"Hah!" Ginny laughed. "He would."

"But he's going somewhere, somewhere dangerous… Tonks was really upset."

"I told you."

"I'm worried."

"We all are. But he knows what he's doing. He's been leaving a lot."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Ginny jumped off of the bed. "I just have to go to sleep every night hoping that tomorrow things will come alright. And speaking of, I am very tired. Come on, off my bed."

Hermione rolled off and decided to do so also. The girls dressed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. After climbing into their beds, they turned the light off and tried to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny seemed to have no problem drifting off. Hermione however, lying silently in the next bed over, was having difficulty. It was like she had jetlag, except she had only traveled across the country. She figured it was actually traveling that day, as opposed to instantaneous transportation, such as floo travel or apparation. The bus had taken four hours to get to London, and car rides always tired her out. Nevertheless, she was awake, and the lone candle they had left burning cast shadows that her sleep deprived mind turned into exotic monsters and creatures. She rolled her eyes. She had had enough of this. One thing Hermione couldn't stand was time wasted. So she climbed out of bed and made her way to the study where she could read.

She was surprised to find Lupin sitting in a couch beside the fire. Before she could turn around in the doorway and leave to avoid an awkward conversation, Lupin spoke.

"Hello." He said, putting his book down lightly. His eyes twinkled. "Stalking me, now, are you?"

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, Professor, I really didn't think anyone would be here."

He smiled and gestured to the chair opposite him. "Can't sleep?"

Hermione shook her head and walked slowly to the seat.

"Neither can I. Of course Molly's chocolate cake probably didn't help. But I'll never refuse…"

"Chocolate, yeah." She smiled. "Its kind of cold in here." She pulled her nightgown over her knees and suddenly realized it could be thought of as inappropriate to keep company with Lupin in such attire.

Lupin grabbed a wadded up blanket and tossed it to her. She gratefully wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks. Eh, professor…" she murmured as Lupin turned back to his book. "Sorry about-"

"Miss Granger," he said smartly in response to his title, closing his book, "Just remember that I have a pulse."

Hermione snorted. "Yes sir." She stared into the fire. It was true. She knew full well that he was a man… with human feelings. She thought then how silly it had been for her to be so surprise. It was because he had taught her, and the title 'professor' automatically made him off-limits. Maybe, she thought, it was because she had never thought he could have had the energy. She recalled the first time they had all seen him. Ron had said that it looked like a good hex would finish him off, and Hermione had agreed. But he was stronger than his appearance let on. She could see, however, that something was bothering him. Not that that was anything new…

"Sir, are you alright?"

He sighed. "Yes, as well as I can be." Lupin stretched back. Hermione grimaced when the moonlight fell on his numerous scars. "It's the full moon tomorrow. I should be sleeping, but with everything how it is, I just have so much running through my head."

"Mmm." Hermione agreed. That was enough of an answer for her. He did not want to talk about it, and she didn't want to push, so she changed the subject. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you reading?"

Lupin looked at the cover. "Just a book I picked up about animagi. You know, James and Sirius, and Peter," he added bitterly, "they could have gotten in so much trouble if they had been found out. We were so young. We didn't know anything." He laughed to himself. "Of course, Sirius wouldn't have cared anyway if he knew how dire the consequences were."

Sirius' face floated into Hermione's memory. She hadn't even known him for that long, but all of them had forged such of a connection, she started to feel tears coming.

"What was Sirius really like, when he was my age?"

His eyes took on a far off luster. "Wild. Nobody could tame him. That's why Harry needs to stop beating himself up about it. Once Sirius made up his mind, there was no changing it. He was a force. He was so carefree. Probably slept with every Gryffindor girl in our year, at least…"

Hermione giggled, and Lupin realized what he had said. "Sorry."

"You think I care? I can believe it." He raised his eyebrows at her, and she ignored him, blushing. "That whole family's something to reckon with, huh?"

It was Lupin's turn to blush. He fixed her with a surprised stare, but she could tell his mischievous side was trying to surface.

"Yesss… She's quite something…"

She grinned. "Can change her appearance at will... that must be exciting…"

Lupin drew his wand playfully, but Hermione already had hers up to counter, a teasing gape plastered on her face. He smirked. "You may be faster and smarter than I, Miss Granger, but Ill bet my knowledge of hexes surpasses yours by far."

Invisible hands suddenly tickled Hermione all over, and she shrieked gleefully, writhing in her chair. Lupin watched in satisfaction for several seconds before lifting it, Hermione giggling in fits even after it had stopped. Finally she calmed, and met his gentle eyes. They were full of mirth. She hadn't seen him look that way in a while. Smiling, he set his book on the couch beside him and stood, signaling his departure.

"I feel like I can finally get to sleep. As should you." He walked several steps, and turned around. "Goodnight, Hermione." She could see a kind of youthful glow shining through… This is the real him, she thought.

He headed for the door.

"How did you do that? No words, no movement, no anything?"

He stopped before the threshold and turned.

"As Ginny said, I was a marauder."

Hermione Froze.

"Could you please be as quiet as you can when you go back to your room? Mine is just the next over." With a pleasant smile, he left, leaving Hermione sitting alone on her couch, stunned out of her mind.


	2. not all of chapter 2 because word sucks

Hermione sat hunched over her cup of coffee. She had slept the night before, but the previous day of travel was still taking its toll on her body. She hadn't even rubbed the sleepers out of her eyes yet.

Mrs. Weasley was near the stove, cooking copious amounts of eggs, while Ginny was toasting bread. They had insisted Hermione sit and not help, for the dark circles under her eyes gave her exhaustion away. She had made her own cup of coffee- a spell that she had learned specifically for keeping herself awake in the long nights of studying. None of her friends cared for the beverage, but her need for caffeine drove her past the unpleasant, bitter taste. Mr. Weasley and Mad-eye were at the table also, the former reading the Daily Prophet, mad-eye sharpening a dagger.

A thud on the other side of the kitchen door announced the arrival of one of the remaining occupants of Grimmauld Place- Tonks.

After a moment the door opened and Tonks stepped through it, rubbing her arm.

"You ok?" growled Moody, not looking up from his task.

"Yeah, yeah…" murmured Tonks, "I'm good."

She looked disheveled, to say the least. Her eyes, like Hermione's, had dark circles under them, but it was obvious that the reason was not directly from lack of sleep.

"Dear, care for any breakfast?" asked Molly from across the room.

Despite her inner turmoil, Tonks was trying her very hardest to act normal.

"Yes, please. I'm starved!"

But when she was served, Hermione observed Tonks stealthily pick at her food.

"Ron and the twins are coming back at noon!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

Hermione pried her eyes off of the swirling liquid in her mug to look excitedly at Molly. "Really?"

"Oh great," groaned Ginny. "I'm so glad."

"I got an owl early this morning that said they were done early, and that they were coming today. I don't really like the idea of them out there by them selves. Ill be much more at rest when there here with us."

Hermione nodded her silent agreement. Besides that, she was slightly angry with Ron, for he had told her he was to be there when she arrived. Trust Ronald to be responsible, she thought to herself.

"Here." Molly plopped a plate laden heavily with eggs, bacon and toast infront of the haggard looking young woman who had recently taken a seat at the table. "Tonks, are you sure youre feeling alright? You look… worn."

"Spiffing," she replied before taking a huge bite out of a piece of bacon. The sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

Hermione leaned towards her. "Do you have work today?"

Tonks grumbled. "No."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" she piped in response, somewhat confused.

"It means I have the whole day to think."

Hermione understood. She watched Tonks rip into her egg, and mop up the resulting yolk with a piece of buttered toast. Ginny was right. Tonks didn't just get depressed, she got angry. She wanted to ask her where Lupin was, for he was not in the kitchen with the rest of them, but she decided to hold her tongue. Bringing up the subject of Tonks' unease did not seem like the best plan. She also thought it best to leave the young woman alone. As much as she wanted to cheer her up, Tonks probably did not want to be bothered.

So Hermione set her mind on preparing for Ron, who apparently was to show up three hours. Her hair was rather ratted from sleeping, and hadn't been properly brushed in days. And if she could hide the rings under her eyes and manage to not look like a convict, she would feel slightly better. She hadn't been trying to impress anyone, but now, well… Now she had a good friend to keep her company.

_If only Harry were coming_, she thought. _It would be like old times… Times when she didn't have to worry about Ronald and his incompetence, times when she didn't look at the idiotic redhead and feel that twisting in her gut, times when the three of them ran around saving the world… Though they still did that…_

"Ginny," she called the girl to the table and had her sit down. "Could you, eh… I feel weird asking you, but could I possible borrow some make-up?"

Ginny looked quizzical. "Whatever for?" The guilty 'um' that followed made her laugh. "Come on, lets go upstairs."

Hermione followed, albeit slightly confused. Had her friend understood? Were they fetching eyeliner and mascara? But Ginny did not lead her into their bathroom. Instead she took her in their bedroom and made her sit on the bed.

"Hermione, you don't need make up."

The girl in question raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why cant you just…"

"If I know my brother, which I _do_, I know that one thing he likes about you is that you're true. You know what I mean?"

There was a silence in which Ginny crossed her arms.

"Ron, likes that… about me?"

"Are you listening to what im saying? You've never worn make up, and to do so wouldn't be you. Why don't you like to wear make-up?"

Hermione answered, bewildered. "Because I don't like to."

"Exactly." She laughed. "But we do need to do something about your hair."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny was done, Hermione looked like a shampoo model. Her hair still held the same shape, but it was smooth and calm, unlike it's usual mess.


End file.
